


Heat Wave

by MicroKitty1313



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Plot/Plotless, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroKitty1313/pseuds/MicroKitty1313
Summary: Keith and Shiro find themselves in a predicament. Krolia and Kolivan tried to warn them.





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent smut. Kept thinking about this situation and had the opportunity to type it out. Got tired towards the end so it may feel pretty rushed. Guess this would take place somewhere in S7? Dialogue heavy, I suppose. I didn't really detail anything much because this was supposed to be a short, mindless story. Un-beta'd

Up until that moment, it had been a great day. A normal day. Normal is great. But that one statement from Krolia brought a swirl of anxiety riddled embarrassment that had Keith freezing mid-motion, spoon almost touching his lips and mouth agape. Regretfully, he slowly lifts his gaze from his cafeteria tray to his Galran mother sat across from him. “M-my… What?”

“Puberty. As I understand it humans go through something similar, though at a younger age. I think it would be appropriate to assume, at this point, you have already experienced this but not in terms of your Galra heritage. However, you will be going through it, and soon. Kolivan and I can smell it on you. So… I think you should be informed of what to expect. Your sexual awakening can be quite strong.”

Keith pales. He isn’t even aware he’s lost his grip on his spoon until it clatters down onto his tray, but he doesn’t care. He isn’t concerned food may have splattered on his uniform jacket. All of his attention is focused on the fact that his mother is talking about _sexual_ things to him. In public. And Shiro hasn’t said a word. Keith is fairly certain the other hasn’t **moved** but he’s too scared to chance a look to check on him. “S… Smell?” Keith sputters.

Kolivan nods, looking completely unaffected by this humiliating conversation. “No need to be alarmed but the scent is relatively strong.”

Krolia nods this time, affirming Kolivan’s observation. “Yes. It seems you’ll be going into heat. It’s rare for a male, but not unheard of… And given your small stature.”

Keith abruptly stands, slapping his palms against the table. He grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes closed, willing down his initial reaction of anger. He knows Krolia is only doing this because she’s taking care of him. Could she have picked a better place? YES! But maybe talks like these are usually casual for Galra families. He doesn’t want to speak right now. He knows his voice is going to crack or something but he needs to say anything to end this discussion and make his escape. “It’s fine. **I’m fine**. I… have things to do.”

He quickly gathers up his dishes and places them on the tray and makes his way to the counter to deposit them and get the hell out of there. He swears he feels eyes following him and he’d rather not look back to discover exactly how many people had overheard that conversation.

“No good?”

“Wh–”, Keith looks up, startled.

“The food.”, Hunk motions to the almost untouched portions on Keith’s tray, “You didn’t like it?”

“Oh.” Keith replies eloquently, “Oh. No. Yeah. It was good. I’m just not hungry right now. Busy. I’m busy, too. I, uh, I’ll… I’ve got to go.”

Hunk shrugs and takes the tray, “Alright, man. Take it easy, okay?”

“Yeah.” he breathes out, grateful for Hunk’s easy-going attitude. He decides on training to take his mind off his embarrassment and to get rid of some of his frustration because of course he does. It’s something familiar and, since there is no real danger, calming. He’s been weirdly uncomfortable lately so maybe it’ll help with that as well.

_________________________________________

“That was…” Shiro rubs his neck nervously, “Those talks are typically done in private.”

Taking a bite of food, Krolia watches Shiro, observing, before she responds, “I wasn’t aware. However, this is a serious matter and needs to be addressed. Especially considering the strong bond you two have that you both adamantly refuse to call what it truly is.”

“We–”

Krolia holds her hand up, cutting Shiro off, “Because of that, and you two rooming together, when his heat starts it **will** complicate your… ‘friendship’. Unless you both understand what is about to happen and are willing to fully accept the feelings you have for one another, I suggest you consider rooming somewhere else for the next quintant or two. I’m sure, with as large as the Atlas is, there are still some vacant rooms.”

Shiro flounders, attempting to process everything and figure out what part he wants to ask about first. “Feelings?”

Krolia and Kolivan glance at each other, then back to Shiro. Krolia arches an eyebrow but doesn’t answer. 

So, Shiro goes for his second question, “How would it complicate things, exactly?”

Krolia raises both eyebrows this time, “He will be experiencing strong, practically uncontrollable sexual desires. Specifically towards anyone he’s already developed romantic feelings for. He’ll want to–”

“Romantic feelings?”, Shiro’s eyes widen, “He has romantic feelings… for _me_?”

Krolia stares Shiro down for a moment, dumbfounded by his obliviousness. She shakes her head in disbelief and sighs, “Yes, but you should be more concerned that he’ll desperately want to mate with you and considering the two of you are denying your relationship even more than I thought… You need to sleep somewhere else. For the sake of every being aboard the IGF-Atlas. Lest we all soldier through the inevitable mess of you two trying to sort through your feelings after having already mated.”

Shiro’s cheeks are suddenly ablaze. Despite his blush, he furrows his brows and drops the tone of his voice to show his seriousness, “He definitely needs to talk to you.”

_______________________________________

It’s been hours and Shiro hasn’t so much as caught a glimpse of Keith. Taking into consideration the terrified looks on the cadets faces when he asked them if they’d seen him, he at least knows he was training earlier. It’s getting late so Shiro decides to stop by their room to grab some clothes and then head to the showers. He figures he’ll run into Keith somewhere along the way and he does. Just as the door to their room slides open for him to leave, Keith walks forward, almost colliding with him.

Droplets of water fall from the tips of Keith’s hair, most immediately absorbed by the towel hanging from his shoulders but a few land on the loose fitting shirt he’s chosen for bed tonight. His face is flushed, probably from his shower but Shiro catches the way Keith is averting his eyes, looking anywhere but at Shiro.

“Going to bed?”, Shiro asks, side-stepping to allow Keith into the room.

Keith glances at Shiro then, briefly, “Yeah. I don’t feel too well.”

Shiro’s eyebrows nit together, “Do you want to go to the infirmary?”

Tossing his towel into his clothes hamper, Keith walks to his bed and falls onto it face first. His words are muffled but he speaks loud enough for Shiro to hear him, “I think I just overexerted myself. Need sleep.”

“Well, I’m going to shower. I’ll check on you when I get back but if you start feeling worse you should go. Tomorrow, if you feel better, you should probably talk to Krolia.”

Keith nods, face still pressed into his mattress, “Yeah.”

________________________________________

The lights are off when Shiro returns. He’s quiet as to not wake Keith, carefully pulling back the covers on his own bed. Through the silence, he hears what sounds like a soft whimper. The rooms on the Atlas are completely sound-proof to give it’s occupants their privacy so the only source of the strange sound had to be, “…Keith?”

There’s small movement under the blanket on Keith’s bed followed by heavy breathing.

Shiro flips the lights on and is at Keith’s bedside in the blink of an eye. He places a hand on the bump of the covers that looks like the other’s shoulder, “Hey, Keith. Are you alright?”

A groan is the only response.

Shiro tugs the blanket down slightly and dread sinks into his chest, “KEITH?”

Hazy eyes focus on Shiro and Keith parts his lips to speak. Instead, he hisses between his teeth and shifts again, turning away from Shiro. “I’m okay.” his voice is raspy, “Just–ah! Just overexerted myse–” his voice breaks into a pained moan.

Shiro already knows Keith is burning up but on instinct he brushes away the wet hair clinging to Keith’s forehead to feel his skin and Keith leans into his touch. He’s so hot Shiro jerks his hand away, “No. Keith, I’m taking you to the infirmary right now. Hold on.”

He throws the covers to the floor and bends to pick the other up but he pauses, confusion settling over him. The sheets are damp from Keith’s sweat but where Keith’s lower body lies against them they are soaked as well as his sleeping shorts. Keith has one hand cupped over his backside and his other fingers cupping his balls, pressing his palm against his erect dick through the fabric. “What?”, Shiro swallows, “What is this?”

Keith curls into himself but otherwise doesn’t move his hands, “I don’t know.”, he says between gasps, “This… liquid started coming out earlier and I tried to wash it away”, he clenches his teeth, breath hissing between them again, “but it hasn’t stopped. It throbs.”

“I’ll contact a medic so–”

“NO!”, Keith moves quickly, grabbing Shiro’s shirt, “Don’t.”

“Then, at least let me contact Krolia. Maybe this has something to do with what she was talking about earlier.” Shiro pleads.

Frowning, Keith pulls on Shiro’s shirt until he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, “No. I don’t want my mom seeing me like this. Especially if she’s right. I just need… something.”

Shiro runs his fingers through Keith’s wet hair, slicking it back away from his face, “Do you want to try medicine? I’ll get you anything you need.”

It’s not until Keith is so close to Shiro that he can feel the other’s breath fanning across his face that he realizes he’s been slowly gravitating to Shiro. The heat radiating from Keith’s body is making small beads of sweat form on Shiro’s own forehead. “No medicine”, Keith whispers between his deep breaths.

“What do you need, Keith?” Shiro’s voice is soft and he leans even closer to Keith, their lips brushing.

Keith’s pupils change to slits and he roughly closes the gap between them, slotting their mouths together and running his tongue into Shiro’s while climbing on top of the other, straddling him and fisting the collar of Shiro’s shirt. His need is apparent in every action, and his desperation is evident in his kiss. He’s clawing, pulling at Shiro’s shirt until they’re both breaking apart to take it off entirely. Shiro is breathless, gasping in sync with Keith. They’ve slid back on the bed so now Shiro’s back is against the wall.

“Do you really want this? You’re coherent, right? This isn’t because of the heat thing, right?”

As Shiro spoke, Keith licked up Shiro’s throat then switched to kissing and gently nipping along the other’s jawline with his extended canines. Upon the last words spoken, the wave of excitement calms and Keith’s Galran traits dissipate. He drops his head down, pressing his forehead against Shiro’s bare shoulder to hide his face, “Yeah. Yeah, I want this. I’ve… I’ve been in love with you for years. I know you might not feel the same so if you don’t want to do this then tell me but I–” Keith gasps as another wave washes over him. He gingerly bites Shiro’s shoulder as his hips begin rocking back and forth, rubbing his hard cock against Shiro’s stomach, precum dampening his boxer-briefs and shorts.

“I love you, too.” Shiro breathes out. His head lolls back and a moan rumbles in his chest. He grips Keith’s hips and pushes his own up to press himself against the other, show his want instead of vocalizing it. When Keith starts grinding down on Shiro’s straining bulge, Shiro slips his hands under Keith’s shirt, smoothing his fingers over soft skin, the fabric following along with his movements.

Keith’s whole body responds with a shiver to the touch. He’s panting and growing increasingly impatient. He grabs the hem of his shirt and tugs it up and off, tossing it somewhere behind him then all but melts into Shiro when his tongue flicks across Keith’s nipple before sucking it into his mouth, pinching it teasingly between his teeth. “Shiro”, the name comes out broken, Keith’s breath hitching. He runs his hand down his own torso searching for Shiro’s and when he finds it he guides it behind him, under the waistband of his shorts and trunks. “Takashi”, he whispers against Shiro’s ear and pushes Shiro’s middle finger inside of him.

Their lips meet again, both eagerly sliding their tongue’s against each other. It’s hungry, greedy, but neither of them care anymore. Keith’s hands grip Shiro’s shoulders and he continues rutting against the other, fucking himself on Shiro’s finger in the process.

Hot, slick liquid slides over his finger as it easily enters Keith again and again. He adjusts his angle, finding Keith’s prostate and applying the slightest pressure when his fingertip glides over it. He sighs, satisfied with the reaction he’s getting from Keith, squirming and shifting in an attempt to gain more pressure from Shiro’s actions. He takes his time stretching Keith out - for caution just as much as to tease him. His prosthetic is braced at Keith’s back to help him maintain his position. He’s been working three fingers inside of Keith for a few minutes when he hears the tail end of a word. “Hm? I couldn’t hear you.”

Keith buries his face against Shiro’s neck, “More. I want… more.” his voice quivers with each thrust of Shiro’s fingers.

“Alright.” Shiro scissors his fingers once more then drags them out at an agonizing pace. “We need to get into a better position.”

“Just–” Keith reaches back and pulls the waist of his shorts and underwear below the curve of his ass then snatches Shiro’s down, a breathy moan escaping him when Shiro’s cock slaps against his hole. He starts rocking his hips again, Shiro’s dick sliding between his cheeks, “put it in me.”

“We need to take it easy. I don’t want this to hurt you.” Shiro gently takes hold of Keith’s hips to stop him from forcing Shiro into him. “I promise it won’t take too long. Can you get on your hands and knees for me?”

Keith reluctantly complies, moving off of Shiro. He strips his clothing off then situates himself on the bed, chest against the mattress and ass in the air. Normally, he’d be humiliated being in this situation, but right now his _need_ is overriding everything else so he arches his back drastically and spreads his legs a little further apart. The inside of his thighs are drenched and he can feel more liquid dribbling over his balls, “Hurry.”

Shiro discards his clothes and places himself behind Keith, “Let me know if you want me to stop.”

“Shiro!”, Keith is writhing again. He softens his voice, “Please.” sounds more like begging than he intended it to, but he’s not worried about that right now.

Shiro aligns himself, pressing the tip of his cock to Keith’s hole, “Alright.”

He eases the head of his cock inside, listening closely to Keith’s every sound for any sign that he’s in pain. The process is slow, working every bit of his dick in inch by inch until he’s fully sheathed himself. He stills, allowing Keith to get used to the sensation. He can feel Keith clenching and loosening around him and small, soft moans fall from Keith’s lips every time Shiro’s cock twitches. Eventually, Keith breathlessly gives Shiro the ok to move. His first thrust is hesitant, but when Keith pushes himself back to meet Shiro halfway and their skin comes together with a loud slap Shiro throws caution to the wind.

With Keith’s every demand of “Harder” and “Faster”, Shiro grants his wish, roughly fucking into him at a brutal pace.

Keith’s body jolts forward every time their hips slam together and Keith knows his ass will be bruised tomorrow, but even that thought gives him pleasure. Drool leaks from the corner of gaping mouth but it can’t be helped. His every sense is heightened, every nerve burning in ecstasy.

Shiro moves his prosthetic under Keith’s torso and lifts him up until Keith’s back is against his chest. With his thumb and index finger, he moves Keith’s chin to turn his head. He cranes his neck down, capturing Keith’s lips in a sweet kiss that swiftly evolves to filthy. Keith licks into Shiro’s mouth, chanting his name and words of encouragement in broken groans and sobs. Shiro uses his other hand to grasp Keith’s leaking cock. He begins stoking him, moving faster when Keith grips his hand and squeezes.

Keith’s entire body shudders when his orgasm hits and Shiro uses his prosthetic to support his full weight. Shiro catches as much of Keith’s cum as he can in his palm in an attempt to keep from staining his dark sheets but Keith brings Shiro’s hand to his mouth and licks it clean, sucking on his fingers.

“I have to pull out, Keith. I’m about to come.”

“No.” Keith follows when Shiro begins to pull away, “Inside.”

Shiro grinds himself deeper into Keith at his climax, his cock pulsing with every spurt. They both collapse and sleep takes them immediately.

_________________________________________

Keith greets Shiro with a quiet “Hey” the next morning, which Shiro returns along with a gentle kiss. Other than being sore, Keith reassures Shiro that he feels much better. They get dressed and head out to the dining hall for breakfast before they have to start their day, having promised each other to have a conversation about their activities the night before once they are both back in their room.

An uneasiness falls over Keith as they take their seats across from Krolia and Kolivan. “Something wrong?” Keith asks, choosing to avoid his mother’s stern look by focusing on his eggs.

“We need to talk.”

“I think I already figured it out.” Keith shrugs, “It’s fine, now.”

Kolivan clears his throat, “It’s not about that.”

Keith turns his attention to the two Galra across the table, glancing between them, “Then what do we need to talk ab–”

“Pregnancy”, Krolia states, eyes shifting to Shiro.

Shiro mouths the word, his voice having left him along with his ability to comprehend the situation.

Again, Keith finds himself with his mouth hanging open, spoon poised motionless mid-air, “what.”


End file.
